


'You do something wrong once and no one lets you live it down.'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: written for the prompt: '"You do something wrong once and no one lets you live it down.” It just sounded to me like something Dan or Phil or both of them has said in bed at some point or another.'





	

They’ve been kissing for a good half an hour, Phil lying heavy half on top of Dan where they’ve laid back on the sofa, when Dan suggests moving things to the bedroom. Of course, he’d somehow forgotten that they’d have to separate to do that, and makes the process difficult by refusing to detach himself from Phil for the journey. Not that Phil is much better.

Regardless, they eventually make it to bed, half falling onto it at the last second, and Dan rubs his hands over Phil’s bare skin eagerly below his t shirt.

“Off,” Dan requests when Phil pulls away to catch his breath, pulling at the hem of Phil’s shirt to help him in the process.

Soon they’re barechested and Phil’s fingers are dipping below Dan’s waistband, tugging lightly at the beltloops. Dan raises his hips to facilitate Phil’s obvious quest to take his jeans off, hiding a smirk when he realises just what else might be helpful.

“Don’t forget to unbutton them this time,” Dan offers, poorly hidden smirk turning into a full blown grin when Phil glares.

“You do something wrong once and no one lets you live it down!” Phil exclaims, but he’s clearly not too fussed as he does actually unbutton and unzip Dan’s jeans to pull them down.

“‘No one’?” Dan questions. “I better be the only one reminding you of mistakes like that!”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale)!


End file.
